<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A mistake by Duchoa98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517745">A mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchoa98/pseuds/Duchoa98'>Duchoa98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Owl House [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amity Blight - Fandom, AmityxLuz, Lumity - Fandom, Luz Noceda - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon), girls love - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, F/F, Girls Kissing, One Shot, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchoa98/pseuds/Duchoa98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which light fights Emperor Beelos again and dies, seen from Amity's point of view (this happens 3  years after the original fight against  Beelos)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Owl House [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a mistake, a big mistake to be there, but once she saw the day on the calendar her feet moved automatically. She felt unable to do anything to stop. And now she were in the middle of the forest, looking closely at the area where the Owl House used to be, she could still see the marks on the ground, it was the only area in the middle of the whole forest where not a piece of grass grew, as if the forest waited for it to be rebuilt, the destruction of the owl house had not been anyone's fault. But still Amity felt she could blame everyone equally. could blame Hooty for not taking good care of himself,  could blame Willow for letting the forest continue to corrode the house, her teacher for allowing all these events to happen, and even herself, for allowing Luz to make those decisions without telling her.</p>
<p>Yes... she mainly blamed herself and her ridiculous excuses with which she decided to walk away from her side, by putting a new barrier around herself, and she did it out of fear, for her insecurities of getting hurt, though deep down she knew it. She knew Luz could never judge her. Cause Luz was like her. Luz had been the only one who had made the world around her stop. Made all the tedious and boring things become beautiful and bright, even those things she thought were lost in the dark. Luz was her Light- <em>“su brillante luz”-</em> she promised her a dream world and given it to her, she was the only one who had allowed her to see further, she practically built a fire just to keep her warm, she was the only one who had really seen her as she was, and the only one who supported her in all her decisions, even though her own parents had not.</p>
<p>But then again.</p>
<p>"love is weakness" "individual feelings are in different to the will ofthe titan" were the main words dictated by the coven. The one she had always aspired, and whose desire to be a part was greater than anything else. Luz had supported her to enter and even at times convinced her to follow that dream.  Although Luz was against the coven's beliefs, she had told Amity to follow her dreams and what she desired to do. And she had done it, thinking that partly in that way she could even help Luz…</p>
<p>What a big mistake she had made.</p>
<p>The coven began to limit her movements and magic, monitored every step she took, and Amity not even realized the great manipulation in which she was. They made her believe that all her actions were for the greater good and that it could help everyone. Amity was brainwashed and knowing absolutely nothing gladly allowed it.</p>
<p>But then, when Luz asked for her counsel, she had failed her and failed completely. So, immersed within the coven, saw as scum the actions that Luz decided to take. After a while, every time they saw each other was just to argue. No. It was Amity who was going to argue, she was going to convince her to join the coven or just to reproach her for her actions. Like she was a vile clone of her old teacher. But Amity thought it was the right thing to do. The right thing for her, for Luz, for the coven and for the Boiling Islands.</p>
<p>She didn't believe it anymore.</p>
<p>Now she could only see how the face of the person she once loved started to drift away more and more in her memories. Getting blur and look like a stranger person. But she could still remember the last day she had seen her. Amity felt that day would be etched in the back of her mind forever, even after her death.</p>
<p>The fight with the emperor. The only decision Luz had not consulted with her after the last discussion they had and the last one they would have.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>She remembered seeing her body inert on the ground, and she was standing near her completely paralyze, her hands covered in blood. it wasn't hers; it was Luz. Amity had slowly and weakly approached to Luz and taken her body on her lap, she try to do everything possible to stop the bleeding, but it was late, there was nothing she could do, she felt her own body tremble as she tried to tell her that everything would be fine. But Luz could see the truth in Amity's eyes. There was no way out. Not this time. No magic would help them this time.</p>
<p>Still, Luz had bowed to see her more clearly in the eyes and sketched a half-sided smile for her, Amity saw a drop of blood flowing through luz lips. And I try to suppress crying, trying hardly to smile back at Luz. He could feel her eyes burning trying to suppress her sobs, she tried hard not to cry.</p>
<p>She didn't want to lose her, not that way, she didn't want to accept that this was it.</p>
<p>At that moment she felt Luz faintly raise her arm and clean a tear that was about to come out of Amity's eye and gently whisper "<em>siempre habrá un poco de luz en tu vida</em><em>"</em>  and before Amity could hold her with her bare hands, she vanished. Leaving behind only a wrinkled piece of paper with a mark in the center-a spell of light-</p>
<p>She was gone.</p>
<p>She lost her and couldn't do anything. Not</p>
<p>Amity couldn't do anything for her. Luz had sacrificed everything, her humanity, her freedom and even her own life, all to save her people, to save HER, and lost everything to her. And she didn't do anything.</p>
<p>And now Luz wasn't there.</p>
<p>The only Light in her life was lost. No. She extinguished it herself.</p>
<p>Because it was a mistake not to be there for her.</p>
<p>And being there now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my first try, working on a fanfiction in english, im actually a native spanish speaker so i understand if there ar some mistakes, i try as hard as i could. </p>
<p>i hope you like the one shot, i would love to read your opinions (just try to be gentle please). mostly of my fics i wrote them in spanish, but i would like to translate some to the enlish too, so if i have a good response maybe i will</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>